


Lacey and Amelia

by Yubell22



Series: Tumblr Fic Requests [6]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Angst, Mostly just cuteness!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7430225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yubell22/pseuds/Yubell22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kent realizes he wants kids, and therefore signs himself and his husband up to babysit for Jack and Bitty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacey and Amelia

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fic based on "Trying to babysit one of their friends kids together for the night (as a test run if they are ready to have a kid in their future sometime soon) but are struggling because they are so much to handle and by the end are all sleeping, cuddling with each other exhausted on the couch."
> 
> Come check out my tumblr at ittsybittsybunny!!! Ask for your own fics :)

Ever since Kent and Alexei had gotten married, and even before then, Kent had wanted kids. However, he did not seem to have his husband’s effortless grace when it came to caring for small children, so he had been hesitant to really breach the subject. That was until Jack and Bitty had decided their lives were incomplete without their own bundle of joy.

Of course, Jack and Bitty always had to prove they were better than everyone by being 200% about everything. So when they had the chance to adopt a set of sisters, they took it. Now, its not that Kent resented the action, especially because Amelia and Lacey were absolutely adorable little girls at four and two respectively, but he suddenly felt like the clock was ticking.

If his newly remade best friend was taking time to have a family, then obviously it was now his turn. Not that it was a competition, but Kent did enjoy winning. Which meant, that one night, after a particular wonderful night in with his husband, he decided to make his move.

He wasn’t sure if adopting a child was normal pillow talk, but he went for it anyway. 

“Lyosha, do you ever want kids?”

The air seemed to still for a moment as Alexei pushed himself back from their cuddling position to get a better look at him. Their eyes met when Alexei reached to clasp their hands together and bring Kent’s fingers to his lips.

“Kenny, I love children, you know this.”

“I know, but do you want them?”

“I have always wanted children, but I not think I get to have because of Russia. You can have some secrets there, but a child is not something that stays quiet.”

He paused again to think of the words.

“If we have a child, I do not think I could go back. You cannot hide a child the way you hide a ring.”

The fight and excitement drained from Kent’s body. Of course he was being an idiot. For Alexei, their marriage had been strain on his family and citizenship, and that would not change no matter how much they loved each other. It was why almost no one knew they were married. He loved Alexei and wanted everyone to know they were together, but Russia was his home and he couldn’t take that away from him.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up, I know this is hard for you.”

“No Kotenyok, it is good question. We both want real family, is okay to ask about that. We are married, you tell me things that bother you.”

“I know, but it a harder decision for you than it is for me. You could lose a country in the process.”

“Maybe I not want country that not want me and my family. Is my family and I should have it how I want, not how they want. They only hurt people this way. Is stupid.”

“So, do you want a child then,” Kent asked as he sat up slightly in anticipation.

“With you, I want everything,” Alexei answered as he leaned forward to kiss his husband.

The kiss turned into deeper as they pulled each other close again. They didn’t get much sleep that night.  
\-----  
After much debate since that first night they discussed the possibility of adopting a child together, the two of them had decided that no matter how good they thought they were (or weren’t) with kids, they would need a trial run. So it was lucky that Jack and Bitty’s sweet little girls were in need of a babysitter next weekend.

The couple had been invited to some kind of charity fundraiser in Montreal that would leave them in need of child care from Friday morning to Sunday night, and all four of them happened to be out to lunch when Bitty mentioned it. In other words, whatever universal magic liked to hand out good fortune, was on their side.

Bitty had of course been hesitant about leaving his daughters, who had only been living with them for six months, in the care of two inexperienced hockey players, but after hearing Kent and Alexei’s heartfelt explanation of wanting children, he relented without a fuss. The man had an easily exploitable bleeding heart, and Kent had been very willing to take advantage of any opportunity to practice fatherhood.

Alexei had also been thrilled, which now meant that the two of them were being hastily left in charge of two brunette toddlers as their fathers rushed out the door to catch a plane that they were only running late for because Bitty had insisted on explaining every single part of the girls’ usual routine in explicit detail. Only when he had been positive that they had understood everything, did he let Jack drag him out the door to an awaiting taxi.

Suddenly, Alexei and Kent were standing there staring down at the two little girls who were looking up at them in equal curiosity. Though they had all met and been around each other before, this would be the first time the girls had spent more than a few hours away from their new parents. Kent figured it would be an interesting weekend for all of them.

Apparently, Amelia and Lacey had a different opinion of what interesting was, and took it upon themselves to make life difficult. Not even five minutes after their parent’s departure, Lacey was already crying. Kent really couldn’t blame her though, two year olds around the world were prone to separation anxiety and he expected that children who had been in the foster care system had it worse.

Amelia, on the other hand seemed happy enough to demand to be held for the rest of the evening. She also found Alexei’s height to be ideal for piggyback rides and didn’t have a care in the world about requesting them repeatedly. Which meant that Kent was left to hold a crying Lacey close as he attempted to calm her down enough to find out what she wanted.

Little kids are not very rational; however, and whenever she calmed down enough for Kent to get a word in edgewise it only sent her right back into a stream of tears. He was not her Daddy or her Papa, so he couldn’t help, or at least that’s what he assumed based on the fact that she kept calling for them. It was honestly rather heartbreaking to watch.

Finally, after nearly an hour of crying and piggyback rides, the two girls settled down enough to tell them that they were hungry. Now, Kent was not Bitty, but as far as he was concerned he was a pretty good cook, especially when all you needed to make for toddlers was mac and cheese and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. And yet, these girls were out to prove him wrong once again.

They were well behaved enough to sit at the table and wait for food, but as soon as it appeared in front of them and they had each taken a bite, the girls had become experts of the culinary arts.

This time it was Amelia who started the fuss. “It doesn’t taste right,” she commented with a pouty mouth full off grape jelly and creamy peanut butter. “Daddy always uses new jelly. Today is Friday, so it’s peach day, not grape day.”

Alexei stepped up to battle. “When Uncle Lyosha and Uncle Kenny are here, we try something different. Is that okay? Do you not like grape?”

Amelia thought for a moment as she looked down at the sandwich in her hands. “No, I like it. Daddy’s just taste better.”

Kent, who seriously doubted that a peanut butter and jelly sandwich tasted much different by the maker, simply sighed and took the criticism. Little kids would do what they wanted regardless of anyone else’s opinions. Lacey seemed content with the sandwich as well after that, and continued eating happily.

The rest of the day went fairly well as they took the girls to a nearby park and followed them around at a breakneck pace. Both girls were surprisingly fast when they put their minds to it, but two hours of chasing them around and pushing them on the swings quickly turned into yawns and “uppy uppy” requests from the sisters. In this case, both men were happy to oblige the little girls since the park had completely tired them out as well.

This exodus back to the house resulted in the next culinary mishap; however, as the girls found their dinner round of mac and cheese too cheesy and not creamy enough. Kent figured they were fighting a losing battle and simply smiled and told the girls that their uncles would try better next time, if there were a next time.

Soon after dinner, both Amelia and Lacey began yawning again and cuddling close to them on the couch where they had been debating about what movie to watch. Kent had strongly suggested _Toy Story_ , while the girls had pushed for _The Little Mermaid_. Their new feud with him finally ended when his saintly husband suggested _Aristocats_ , since it was his favorite. Luckily enough, the girl had never seen the movie, so they had deigned to view it. 

Barely 20 minutes after the girls had come to sit down in front of the TV after washing up and changing into their PJ’s, they were already asleep on Kent and Alexei’s laps. For the first time that day, Kent could see why people found children so fulfilling. When the girls were lying there they looked like angels with sweet faces and cascading (if slightly tangled) curls. He felt like taking care of their craziness all day had been worth these few moments of peace, and as he looked up to see the similarly smiling face of his husband, he was positive that they deserved a family like this.

So, for the rest of the weekend, he put up with little demons as they cried and screamed and fought with him about everything, especially because of the faces Alexei made each time. He was so utterly delighted with the girls, and he seemed even happier to see Kent with them. He knew then just how much a family could mean for both him and his husband. And, even when Lacey and Amelia were fighting, he was really starting to see it too.

Kids would only further solidify the love they had for each other, so why not?

His mind was 100% set though, the evening Jack and Bits came home. That night they had once again settled the girls down to watch a movie, and after all of the madness that had happened over the weekend, instead of bringing the girls up to their rooms once they had fallen asleep, they had fallen asleep as well. Which meant that when the other couple had returned, the group of them was passed out in a comfy pile of pillows and blankets in front of the couch.

Bitty has of course taken pictures of them all, and after seeing how sweet they looked curled up together like that, Kent was positive he was ready to try out fatherhood. Plus, if anything, they would always have a great support group of people behind them to help out. Hockey teams had their bonuses after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)!  
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos.


End file.
